


Vrangr Shur'tugal

by Offen



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Eragon and Arya's daughter, Eragon/Arya - Freeform, Thirty Years Later, but no lemons, new riders!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offen/pseuds/Offen
Summary: *Hello again. I see from the fact that you're still here that you do not easily stray from your obsessions. I am likewise. And to anyone who was wondering what EU is, it means Enhanced Universe, like Alternate Universe except a few small things are changed, like the name of a city or the color of somebody's hair. Something like that.*





	1. Down the Edda River

As the Talíta drifted down the Edda River, all was peaceful. The elf boat rocked with the ebb and flow of the river, a man and a dragon sat in unity, and plans were being made.  
_It should be high, with plains, rivers, and woods a plenty._  
"Perhaps we base it on Doru Araeba. Make a shadow of what once was." Saphira hummed, pleased with the decision.  
_I'd like that. Those halls were magnificent._  
As they lapsed into silence, Eragon thought he spotted something. he muttered a spell under his breath that would magnify the horizon. He was not mistaken.  
"Kömunra, come see this. I think we need to make a stop."

* * *

* **HELLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! So, I've been a bit (and when I say a bit...) obsessed with the Inheritance cycle. I'm even making a dictionary for _The Ancient Language!_ I'm hoping to take this fic pretty far, but If you have suggestions** ** _,_ I'd be much obliged. Elrun Ono, un ****S** **é onr sverdar hvass.**

 


	2. Back in Ellesméra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello again. I see from the fact that you're still here that you do not easily stray from your obsessions. I am likewise. And to anyone who was wondering what EU is, it means Enhanced Universe, like Alternate Universe except a few small things are changed, like the name of a city or the color of somebody's hair. Something like that.*

 

**~ 32 years Later ~**

 

Arya hadn't realized how hard it would be to let Eragon go. Even though it was over 30 years ago, she still felt the pain of his leaving. Nevertheless, she was dröttning, and she could not shirk her duties for something as trivial as heartache. She turned her attention back to High Queen Nasuada, who was discussing what she called "Magical Law".  
"Making ultimatums with the Name was brilliant, but magicians in Surda are finding their way.. around... them?" Nasuada stopped speaking, unsure of what to do. There was a small boat floating towards Arya's head.  
A small boat made of woven grass.  
Arya caught it, eagerly unfolding the letter inside. It was from Eragon.

* * *

_Kvetha, Arya Drötting and Fírnen._  
_I hope you are glad to hear from me. I've finished most of the fortress, and Saphira laid 4 eggs! She wants them to be bound, so I'm coming back. Or at least I'm going to try. I have no idea if I can, but Angela never said that once I leave I can never come back, only that I will leave and never come back. I hope this means that I can return to you, and together we can bind the eggs. I also hope that you can come see the fortress once it's finished. Upon a dragon it's a two week flight, one and a half if you do not stop for anything._  
_Atra du evarinya ono varda._  
_With hope,_  
_Eragon and Saphira._

"What does it say? Who is it from?" asked Nasuada. Arya could hardly breathe.  
"It's from Eragon." Nasuada gasped. "He says he's coming back. With Saphira's eggs! Fírnen! You're a father!" Fírnen looked awed, then puffed out its chest and crowed his joy to the heavens. He lept to the sky, informing the world of his fatherhood. Many elves jumped and looked up frightened by the noise, then shouted and leapt up, dancing and crying with sheer joy.


	3. They Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HELLER! SooooooooooOOOOOO! I LITTERALY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! GO FITZ-SIMMONS YAY!

It took Eragon a full week and a half to get to Herdarth. He rested there for the rest of the day, and at dawn started towards Ellesméra. It was a grueling flight, But Saphira enjoyed the exercise. Almost all of her flights beforehand were to scout the area around the Fortress. Eragon had a map of it and the surrounding land in his saddle bags.  
The woven boat (which had become kind of trademark between Eragon and Arya) had hopefully arrived at Ellesméra four days ago, so she would be expecting him later. He wanted to surprise her with his arrival.

Arya was pacing in her quarters.  
"You don't have to be so tense. He can take care of himself. Even if he can't, Saphira can." Fírnen's deep voice rumbled in her head.  
"I know. I still can't help but worry. It'll take Eragon and Saphira at least 6 more days to reach us. Somehow I feel like that's too long."  
"I can certainly relate." Fírnen was worried about Saphira and the eggs. Arya continued pacing, until she heard a familiar sound.  
_Thud._ Arya felt a huge wave of air pass by her, ruffling her hair with the wind of it. Fírnen's head snapped up, sniffing the air.  
_Thud_. He and Arya locked eyes, almost not believing what they heard. Arya shot onto his back, strapping herself into the saddle.  
_Thud_. Roaring with elation, Fírnen leapt into the air, battering the elves with gusts of air.  
_Thud_. As they passed the tops of the trees, they saw the sun just peeking over the horizon, and said sun bouncing off of a cluster of glittering sapphires.  
_THUD_. Saphira's wingbeats grew louder and stronger as Fírnen and Arya advanced on her.  
_**THUD**_. Saphira roared in response, tipping her wings down even as Fírnen tipped his up. They circled each other as Arya and Eragon's minds embraced each other. Much was shared between the two, emotions and memories mostly. Albeit a bit hesitantly, Arya showed Eragon how much she missed him, and her growing affections. She was concerned that he wouldn't reciprocate.  
Her worries were in vain.  
A tidal wave of emotions engulfed her, Eragon's relief that she and Fírnen were alright, his curiosity at what had happened in Alagaësia while he was gone, but the one that stood out the most was his aching longing for her. For her presence, her friendship, and (if it were possible) her love. Her remission at his feelings was palpable. They came to a mutual understanding, Saphira and Fírnen gliding down into the forest below.  
Upon seeing them the elves broke out into cheers, song, and dancing, and even Rhunön was roused from her smithing. Her eyes glittered when she saw Saphira and Fírnen together.  
When Arya and Eragon dismounted, Rhunön waved the staring elves away, saying, "Leave them some peace together! AND DON'T BOTHER ME!"

In her quarters, Arya stood facing Eragon. He had changed since she had last seen him. His shoulders were broader, his hair lighter and longer, and his blue eyes sparkled with joy. His skin was tanner as well, and he had a lot more muscle than before. He was no longer entirely lithe, but now he carried an aura of raw power. Arya liked it.  
"Saphira's eggs are growing rapidly. We should bind them before they grow too large," Eragon mentioned. Arya smiled, and said,  
"Of course. If you need to be quick, we can be finished in three days."  
"I'd like to stay a bit longer." He grinned at her, tender fondness in his eyes. Arya realised that they were standing very close, but couldn't bring herself to move away. Instead she put a hand on Eragon's neck, lightly massaging the muscle there.  
"Eragon," said Arya. She bit her lip slightly, looking at her feet and then into his eyes. "I care for you. Deeply. And I know that you do for me as well, and that makes me happier than you can imagine. But I don't want this to change. We've spent more than 30 years apart and it hasn't. So, I ask you, are you ready to take this further?" he smiled, and chuckled slightly.  
" _Wiol onr un pömnuria ilian_." For your and my happiness. Eragon and Arya leaned in, kissing with tender abandon. It was slow, sweet, and one of the best moments of Arya's life, second only to Fírnen's hatching.  
Arya wanted more.  
As if hearing her thoughts, Eragon lead her into her bedroom.  
We endured Saphira and Fírnen, now they must endure us.


	4. Who is That in the Mirror?

 

Books » Inheritance Cycle » **Vrangr Shur'tugal**  
---  
|  Author: Offen |  1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4   
---|---  
| Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Reviews: 8 - Published: 07-03-17 - Updated: 07-14-17 | id:12557601  
---|---  
  
* **HIYA! Have you ever heard a Blonde joke? Here's a good one;**

**How do you confuse a Blonde?**

**"I dunno"**

**Put them in a round room and tell them to sit in a corner.**

* * *

Nasuada was very confused. Arya had just left. No "Excuse me, I have to go do cryptic, mystical elf things", no reason or explinaton.

_Thud._ What?

_Thud._ That's not the sound of Fírnen's wings.

_THUD._ Wait... It can't be... Is it?

_THUD._ Is it Eragon and Saphira?

**_THUD._** Nasuada saw Fírnen and Saphira circling each other, and, if she squinted, she could barely see the golden speck that was Eragon. The two dragons glided down into a clearing, and she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Ah, yes, the great Shadeslayer has returned. I _knew_ there was a reason I should visit the elves, but Auntie said it was codswallop. "Divination is the most imprecise branch of magic," indeed. Humph. Shows what she knows, old Auntie with her pointy hats and tight buns." It was Angela.

"Auntie? You have an aunt?"

"Yes. More than one, if you can believe it. Mummy had two sisters." Angela was usually so vague about, well, about everything! Nasuada was shocked that she finally got a straight answer out of her.

"Close your mouth dear, you look like a gaping Plimpy."

_So much for my straight answer._

* * *

***A Few Months Later***

* * *

Eragon had decided to stay in Ellesméra until the child was born. When Arya told him, he was sorting through Oromis's scrolls. He had been planning to leave in a few days, once he had gotten the necessary scrolls. Needless to say, he was a bit confused. _  
_

"You mean I'm staying in Ellesméra for nine months?"

"Elves do not have to hold their children for that long. The minimum we can wait without damaging their nervous and respiratory systems is two months."

"Two months?! How is this possible?"

"The first reason is that elven children develop faster than human ones. Secondly, pregnant elves can choose when to initiate the birth, so long as it is safe for the baby." Eragon marveled at this new information.

"I will wait the length of time that is proper and healthy for our child."

* * *

**^15 Weeks Later^**

* * *

This was nerve racking. The constant pacing, the worry, sitting down at the table outside Arya's room as he waited for news. Trying to read a scroll and failing miserably. Staring at Saphira's four newly bonded eggs. There was a silvery white one, a teal and gold one, a purple-ish blue-ish speckled one, and a sandy, orange one. Eragon reached out and traced the veins of gold on the teal one. Shaking his head, he sat down at the table.

_Everything will be fine. There were countless blessings put over the child, the birth will be completely safe._ Saphira was right. A myriad of elves had approached Arya during her pregnancy, hoping to whisper spells and blessings of strength, easy passage, intelligence, and Eragon even overheard a few blessings of beauty and grace. He sighed, crossing his arms and putting his head down in them.

To his left there was an enchanted mirror the Nasuada had left with Arya after leaving Du Weldenvarden. They had gotten permission from Gilderien the Wise to use it for communicating. Though Eragon could not see it, the surface of the mirror rippled, and a face peered at him from it. Seeing only Eragon's arms and the top of his head they tapped on the glass and said, "Pssst!"

Eragon looked up and locked eyes with the man in the mirror. Shock spasmed over both of their faces. Eragon was most definitely not expecting to see _him._

_"Murtagh?"_

_"Eragon?"_

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing!" For some reason, there was joy in Eragon's heart at seeing his half-brother alive and well.

"There's a lot you need to know, Murtagh."

"Then by all means, spill the beans."

"I'm in Ellesméra to wait for a, a new arrival, so to speak."

"What does that mean? Who's arriving at Ellesméra?"

"My child." Murtagh was stunned for a second, but his face split into a huge grin. He laughed.

"Well congratulations! Who's the lucky lady?" Eragon cleared his throat, looking away uncomfortably. He shifted in his seat, slightly embarrassed.

"Arya." Murtagh's laughter grew louder.

"Took you long enough, Eragon! Honestly, I remember you two being so _awkward_."

"Yes, yes, haha we're all so very amused. What've _you_ been doing anyways?" Murtagh's laughter abated enough for him to speak.

"Oh, you know, traveling here and there. Mostly far, far to the north in the Spine. I must say, the mountains continue for a long time. They also get much taller the farther north you go. I built several castles and met some very strange people." They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, after a few hours, an elf walked through the door. Eragon immediately stood, clenching his hands. The elf turned to him, and said,

"It's a girl!" Eragon couldn't speak, his throat clogged with joy. Tears streamed down his face, and Murtagh cheered in the background. He even heard Thorn roaring, the sound mixing with the joyous roars of Saphira and Fírnen.

Eragon rushed into the room, eyes instantly going to Arya, then searching the room for his daughter. She was in Arya's arms. Arya looked into his eyes, and said,

"Hold her." It was simple, but encompassed so much emotion, With trembling hands, he held his daughter, gazing lovingly into her face. Her eyes were shut, and she stirred slightly, cuddling closer to him.

Her hair was golden, a trait she probably got from her grandmother. He stroked her hair, kissing her tiny head. Tentatively, he reached out to her mind, and saw that it was bright, soft, and cozy. He showed her that she was loved, _so_ loved by her mother, father, and the whole of Alagaësia. He looked up at Arya, and asked,

"What should we name her?" Arya thought, their minds mingling, sharing ideas and emotions.

"Vaerla. Vaerla Dröttningu."

 

        


End file.
